


JUST A WARRIOR

by norsuiet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsuiet/pseuds/norsuiet
Summary: ASGARD is a quiet place ruled by Odin, father of all, and his wife Frigga. His son, Thor, is the god of thunder, and his other son Loki, the god of mischief. Freyja meets them after her parents die, and becomes their best friend.In a place as beautiful and cheerful as Asgard, with the best defenders in the nine realms, what could go wrong? After all, three of those defenders love each other and nothing will divide them... or am I wrong?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	JUST A WARRIOR

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a translation of a wattpad work called "Solo una guerrera" by superbuckyrogers.
> 
> link of the original wattpad work [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/161454592-solo-una-guerrera)
> 
> link of the translation on wattpad [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/196320600-%F0%9D%90%89%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%80-%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%91-marvel)

**act one: thor**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"COME HERE CHILDREN, I want to tell you something," Odin said, calling his kids. Thor and Loki were playing with their best friend Freyja, a black-haired girl with eyes as dark as the night, daughter of one of the palace plebeians. Odin never approved his children being friends with her, but over the years she gave him no choice but to accept her and without notice, he took care of the girl as if she were his daughter. 

"You too Freyja, it will be good if you know this story," Odin said, looking at the little girl, reaching out for her to walk towards him "once, humanity accepted a mere truth and that mere truth was that they were not alone in this universe," he told them as they walked through corridors "some worlds that man believed were homes of their gods, others knew to fear". 

Odin, his two sons and Freyja still walked through the halls of the palace while the three little ones focused "from a kingdom cold and dark came the ice giants, threatening to sink the mortal world into a new ice age, but humanity would not face this threat alone," "our army took the ice giants back to the heart of their planet and the cost was great because their king fell and the source of his powers was taken from them. With the last great war over, we retired from the other worlds and returned home to the eternal kingdom, Asgard," Odin kept saying as they entered the weapons room "here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining through the stars and although we have fallen into the myths and legends of man, it was Asgard and his warriors who brought peace to the universe"

Odin and the kids stood in front of a shelf with the Casket of the giants of Ice while the children were watching him very curious "but the day will come when one of you, my children, will have to defend that peace" Odin said, walking in front of the three kids and turning around to see them.

"Ice giants still live?" Loki asked, looking at his father. 

"When I become king, I will hunt the monsters and kill them all," Thor vivaciously said "just like you did, father"

"I want to help protect Asgard, do you think I could become a warrior?" Freyja questioned, looking at Thor. 

"You can be whatever you propose Freyja, you are amazing," Loki answered and the girl looked at him with a smile.

"A wise king never seeks war, but he must always be prepared for it" Odin said looking at the three little ones in front of him and started walking leaving the children behind.

Thor, Loki and Freyja looked at each other, smiled and then ran after Odin to reach his side. Thor and Loki took their father's hands while Freyja walked after them without saying a word. 

"I'm ready father" Thor, looking at his father, said.

"Me too," Loki said looking at Odin

"Only one of you can reach the throne, but the two were born to be kings," Odin said as they left that room.

Hearing Odin's words, Freyja feared that his two best friends would end up separated and hating each other if one came to the throne and the other one didn't. Odin said goodbye to his children (and Freyja) and went to the throne room to address some issues. Freyja was still thinking about what might happen when the coronation day arrived, but the voice of his best friends interrupted her thoughts.

"what do you think Freyja?" Thor asked 

"who do you think will come to the throne first?" Loki asked as the two stood in front of the girl.

"I... hmm... I- I don't know," she hesitated, trying to avoid the question "why don't we go play" she walked to get away from them. 

"all right" both the black-haired boy and the blonde boy ran towards her. 

𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓 

𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚓𝚊'𝚜 𝙿.𝙾.𝚅

I had managed to be the warrior I always dreamed to be to protect Asgard and stayed with Thor and Loki. The three of us had become wonderful friends, and it is not for less, because we have spent all our lives together like this in battles, training, parties, free time... I can't think of a moment that we don't spend together... (yes, I can) Thor and I can be best friends, but he always makes me furious, so much that I don't talk to him for days, maybe months.

For example, seven months ago, Thor decided that I was not a warrior worthy of going with him to a battle, but he let Sif go. Thor didn't like that I opposed, so he sent me to the wrong planet. by the time I returned, Thor and Sif were injured, Frandal and Hogun were not found and Volstagg... well, he seemed fine. After finding Frandal and Hogun and healing Thor, I let them explain what happened. Thor and I ended up arguing and since then, I don't speak to him. Today was his coronation, Loki kept me aware of how Thor was and what was going on with him... I could be upset with that idiot, but I'll always worry about him. I was in the palace's garden walking and talking about some books with Loki. Apparently, neither of us wanted to go to the coronation.

"yes, I like that book, it's about the Midgardians and their customs," I said while looking at Loki who was still walking, eating one of my favourite fruits.

"it never really caught my attention," said Loki, looking at the floor and then at me.

"It won't kill you to read it" I said relaxing and pushing Loki a little.

"Maybe I will read it one day... just to please you" Loki said standing in front of me and holding my hands while looking me in the eye, I smiled at him and in a rapid movement I took the fruit and continued eating it

"Hey, that's mine" he said following me and trying to catch me until he reached me. He then took me on his shoulders.

"No, Loki, get me down!" I said, but he ignored.

Loki turned to make me see his beautiful eyes. I got lost in his eyes, something that always happens to me when he looks at me so attentive and full of sweetness. I bit the fruit once more, looked at it and looked back at Loki who was watching me intently. I smiled and brought the fruit to the mouth of Loki who took the fruit between his lips without taking his eyes from my eyes and held me by the hip approaching him.

Loki and I have always shared everything, there is nothing that I do not know about him as there is nothing that he does not know about me and I think that has united us much more... if you understand what I say. Loki is kind, respectful, affectionate, loyal... very attractive... he is perfect in my eyes... but I must say that Thor has also reached my heart in these years (oops, I have a big problem)

"here you are, I've been looking all over the place for you" we listen to Thor (who took me out of my thoughts) and turned to see him without saying a word "aren't you coming?"

"coming to what? I don't remember an invitation," I said annoyed and Loki released me.

"I know that Loki keeps you up to date, Freyja, I knew he would tell you" Thor said with a smile and I looked at what he would do

"You are incredible Thor" I said shaking my head "talk to you later Loki" I said smiling at Loki and turning to continue my way, but Thor grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Are you still upset about that battle?" Thor asked something sad, and I watched as Loki walked away.

"I'm your best friend Thor, I've spent my whole life with you, you know my weaknesses and my strengths, you know what nobody else knows about me, you were with me when my parents died and you gave me shelter when no one else wanted... we went through so many difficulties together, but I never thought you would choose Sif before me," I said sad and a little annoyed

"I know, I know Freyja, it was stupid and I'm paying for it," Thor said taking my hands

"No, you don't know. Do you know what despair I had when I realised you were in battle without me? Or how guilty do I feel for not having deduced that you lied to me and when I saw you again you were hurt? Do you know what it feels like?" I asked, crying in fury (a/n: nick is that u), letting go of Thor's soft grip and turning around to leave.

"you're right, I shouldn't have sent you somewhere else, I'm sorry. I want my best friend back, because Freyja, you are already scaring me, we haven't talked for seven months and normally we don't go past five," Thor said to my back, but I did not turn or gave a word "okay, well, look at me," he said, but I ignored him. 

"Freyja turn around and look at me" Thor said once again and with no other choice, I turned to see him kneeling on the floor. 

"Forgive me please, you are one of the most sacred things I have in my life, I don't want to lose you. The truth is, I knew how dangerous that battle could be and I didn't want you to be because I didn't want you to hurt because of me because I could not live without you," Thor was still kneeling, begging. I sighed and approached him.

"Get up" I prayed him, watching.

"I won't get up until I have your forgiveness," he said, looking at me sadly.

"you'll be late for your coronation," I said, holding out my hand.

"I don't care if the reason I'm late is you," said Thor and I felt a brief blush

"I'm fine, I forgive you," I smiled at him.

"I don't like that apology," he said with a smirk.

"Well, it's the only one you'll have, take it or leave it" I said walking to the palace until I was stopped by him again, but this time, he pulled me by the arm to face him. We looked into each other's eyes and then he kissed me. 

We usually did that when we forgive each other, it was like proof, a symbol of letting each other know that we were really forgiving ourselves. What he did not know is that I wanted more than just a peck of forgiveness.

Thor looked at me smiling to which I just rolled my eyes with a smirk and started walking toward the palace. 

"We'll be late... our majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this chapter !! kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> remember that all the credits go to superbuckyrogers and marvel.
> 
> **updates are slow**


End file.
